After the Last
by Memento Mori- Remember to die
Summary: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would've ended it with Naruto being with Sakura. If you don't like NaruSaku, don't read it because I know you'll just flame it. What can go wrong after Sakura comes to terms with her feelings for Naruto, does go wrong. Eventual NaruSaku.


"Just accept her feelings Naruto. I know that you feel the same." what the hell was she saying.

"I can't, I just don't feel the same way she does for me, and even if I could, I just want you. I love you Sakura, I've been in love with you since the day I met you." No, just no. She had to put up a strong act, she couldn't show that what she was saying was killing her inside. He deserved someone better than her, someone who would treat him right; someone who would idolize him. Naruto Uzumaki deserved Hinata Hyuuga.

"No, you don't, the only reason why you think you love me was because of your rivalry with Sasuke!" Untrue, untrue, Sasuke didn't even notice her until they were assigned to team 7, and even then he only viewed her as a nuisance.

"Please don't say that Sakura, you know that isn't true." He started crying, crying because what she was saying to him, telling him, was breaking his heart. They both were hurting, breaking apart on the inside.

"Just think about it." She said as she got up. As she turned her back to him, tears began falling from her eyes. She kept telling herself that it was for the best; that they were not meant to be, that Hinata is what's best for him.

'What a load of shit.' It was her inner-self speaking.

'Just keep lying to yourself, tell yourself it's for the best. It's not going to change a fucking thing. You need him more than you even realize. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto actually treated you right. He put your own feelings above his own, and what do you do? You just stomp all over his heart!' That's not true, that's not true, she kept telling herself.

'It is true, you know it is. You don't love the Uchiha, you love Naruto.' She made it back home, only to break down in tears at the front door. She just wanted him to be happy, so why? Why the hell did she think that he'd be better off with the Hyuuga?

"It's not fair!" She screamed in agony. Her mother rushed to her side.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sakura buried her face into her mother's shoulder, letting out another scream.

"It's not fair mom, it's not fair"

"Hush there sweetie, everything will be okay."

"No… it won't… I just told someone who truly loved me to go be with someone else."

"Don't tell me that you told Naruto to be-"

"Why mom, why do I keep fucking up?" She couldn't bear to see her daughter like this.

"Sakura, go find Naruto, tell him that you were wrong and confess about how you really feel about him." Her voice sounded stern and commanding, yet there was a hint of kindness to it.

"B-but mom," She stuttered.

"No 'buts,' go find Nauto and tell him about how you really feel before it's too late. It might seem impossible, but if you really love him, and he loves you it'll work out."

She had to find him, she needed to find him. He needed to know that she was wrong and that she reciprocated his feelings for her. He needed to know that she loved him.

"What the hell forehead?" She accidentally pushed her best friend Ino.

"Ino! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. The real question is why aren't you with Naruto?"

"I need to find Naruto. I need to apologize to him about what I said and tell him how I really feel." What she said caused Ino to become serious. She remembered Sakura telling her that she was going to let Naruto go, but she didn't expect her best friend to actually go through with it.

"Sakura you need to find him before Hinata gets to him." Her tone of voice was filled with concern and worry.

"Why? Don't tell me she's… no… no, she can't…" She started to hyperventilate.

Authors Note:

I hope you enjoyed this prologue. I know it's pretty short, but hey that's what prologues are, short. The next chapter's going to be a time skip to the shitty Boruto era. As an explanation, the genjutsu they got caught in, fucked with Naruto's mind, and in a way, brainwashed him. The only people that have realized what has happened or have suspitions will be Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikimaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Garra, Yamato and Kakashi.

Sakura will be Sarada's birth mother, but Sarada will be a bastard. Sarada was conceived in a moment of weakness. What I'm saying is that Sasuke pity fucked Sakura, you don't have to make love to have sex. Sakura will suffer from depression due to the events from The Last.

I'm thinking of making Hinata the main antagonist, but I'll see how it works out. She will definitely show traits of a yandere

I know it's been about year since Naruto ended, but I'm still pissed. I don't think I'll get over how it ended, ever.

My updates will take a while as I am busy with school and my music career.


End file.
